captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Italy Jr. Youth
|its game counterpart|Italy Jr. Youth (Bandai)}} イタリアジュニア(Jr.)ユース |image= Italy U16 (DT) 1.png |nationality=Italian |position=Midfielder |other_names=''Gli Azzurri'' (The Blues); Blue Lightning |first_appearance= }} (イタリアジュニア(Jr.)ユース, itaria junia yūsu) is led by captain and keeper Gino Hernandez and was a tough opponent in the International Jr. Youth tournament. Description Italy Jr. appears in Shin Captain Tsubasa (OVA) and Road to 2002, as well as a flash-back in Captain Tsubasa J, where Tsubasa Ozora challenged all Italy Jr. to a duel in the friendly matches before the International Jr. World Championship on the J Boys' Challenge arc. Strategy With Hernandez as main core of the Italian team, his teammates follow his instructions. That is why Italy Jr. plays defensively and waits for counterattacks. If Gino clears the ball, the team immediately initiates the counterattack. Examples are not only the game in the group stage against All Japan Jr., but also the friendly match against Bremen Jr. This also creates the first goal for Italy in the official encounter against Japan. Uniforms *'Manga': Blue shirt with green-white-red stripes collar stripes and sleeve borders, white shorts and blue socks with a green-white-red stripe on top. The goalkeeper wears a grey shirt with blue collar and blue cuffs, black shorts and white socks. The emblem is the scudetto (tricolor shield) with a blue rectangle on the top with "ITALIA" written in gold above the shield. This color scheme is reminiscent of Italy uniform at 1982 World Cup. They have an away uniform as well with reverse colorization. *'1989 OVA': Green shirt with white sleeve borders and white collar stripes, black numbers, green shorts and white socks. The goalkeeper wears a white collared shirt, with red shorts and red socks with white stripes on top. The emblem is a white-red-white shield with a red rectangle on top and black borders. The captain armband is yellow. **In an early promotional picture of the OVA, it can be seen that Italy originally was planned to have a blue uniform consistent of a blue shirt with white sleeve borders and white collar stripes, white shorts and blue socks with a white stripe on top, with a goalkeeper wearing a grey shirt, with both uniforms having as emblem a white shield with the flag of Italy and a yellow rectangle on the top. *'1994 anime': Azure shirt with black sleeve borders and black collar stripes, green shorts and azure socks. The goalkeeper wears a red shirt with black collar and cuffs, black shorts and white socks. Both uniforms have black numbers and feature the Scudetto as emblem. *'2001 anime': Blue shirt with white sleeve borders, white shorts and blue socks. The goalkeeper wears a silver shirt with blue collar and cuffs, black shorts and blue socks. Both uniforms feature a white shield with the Italian tricolor with a yellow rectangle on the top of it. The captain armband is green. Results Friendly matches *○ Italy Jr. Youth 1 - 0 Bremen Jr. Youth ● * Italy Jr. Youth -- All Japan Jr. Youth (the match was suspended; Tsubasa dribbled all players and scored against Gino Hernandez with a Drive Shot). International Jr. Youth tournament Group stage *● Italy Jr. Youth 1 - 2 All Japan Jr. Youth ○ *● Italy Jr. Youth 0 - 5 Argentina Jr. Youth ○ Squad Current players *Coach Paulo Calsis 22px|border Other players Gallery |-|Color spread= International Jr tournament (CT).png|Italy Jr. (WSJ) Italy Jr Youth SJ.jpg|Italy Jr. (Manga, WSJ) |-|SCT= Italy Jr (SCT).jpg|Italy Jr. in training uniform Conti ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Conti Tajima Hernandez ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Tajima interviewing Hernandez Italy ova5 (SCT) 6.jpg|Tsubasa trapped by several markers Bassarello Marinho ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Bassarello & Dimos Marinho Italy ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Italy Jr. |-|SCT (2)= Italy ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Tardelli Italy ova5 (SCT) 3.jpg|Mateo vs Tsubasa Italy ova5 (SCT) 4.jpg|Matsuyama shots to goal-net One Handed Catch ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|One Handed Catch Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Golden Right Hand vs Hyuga Italy ova5 (SCT) 5.jpg|Italy scores Perfect Catch ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Perfect Catch successful One Handed Catch ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Golden Right Hand Perfect Catch ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Perfect Catch Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Golden Right Hand vs 2nd Drive Shot Magnificent Dribble ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Misaki's Magnificent Dribble Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Golden Combi One-Two Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Golden Combi One-Two Gino (SCT).jpg|Hernandez tries to catch Misaki's header Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 3.jpg|Misaki tricks Hernandez Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 4.jpg|Tsubasa's Diving Header Golden Combi ova5 (SCT) 5.jpg|Golden Combi victorious Golden Punch Left Hand ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Golden Punch Left Hand Italy ova5 (SCT) 8.jpg|Italy's Catenaccio Italy ova5 (SCT) 7.jpg|Tardelli, Andrea, Francesco, Torino Heel Lift ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Heel Lift Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 3.jpg|Golden Right Hand Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 4.jpg|Golden Right Hand vs 3rd Drive Shot Neo Tiger Shot ova5 (SCT) 1.jpg|Hyuga ready to shoot Neo Tiger Shot ova5 (SCT) 2.jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Hyuga Neo Tiger Shot (SCT).jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 6.jpg|Hernandez hurt by the Neo Tiger Shot Golden Right Hand ova5 (SCT) 5.jpg|Golden Right Hand vs Neo Tiger Shot Hernandez vs Neo Tiger Shot (SCT).jpg|Hernandez beaten by Neo Tiger Shot Italy ova5 (SCT) 9.jpg|Hernandez congratulating Japan |-|2001= Italy Jr (2001).jpg|Italy Jr. Youth during a free kick (2001 anime) Italy_Jr_2001_anime.jpg|Italy Jr. Youth (2001 anime) hernades02.jpg|Hernandez (2001 anime) hernades03.jpg hernades04.jpg hernades05.jpg |-|Art= Italy_Shin_Captain_Tsubasa_early_colors.jpg|Italy Jr early colors |-|Manga= Italy Jr. Youth.jpg|Italy Jr. Gentile in c91.jpg|Gentile in the original manga Golden Right Hand ch91 (CT) 1.jpg|Hernandez beats Tsubasa's 2nd Drive Shot |-|Game= Gentile in NDS game NNBll76.png|Gentile in Captain Tsubasa: Gekito no Kiseki Notes de:U16 Italien Category:Junior youth teams